Imperial Assessment of the UIPS
This assessment was sent to the DOMINATOR by the Emperor and was written by me, the scribe of the Empire. To : The Emperor of the Dominion, the 1st Lord of the Empire, LORD GREEN DRAGON //resent// the DOMINATOR of the universe, the 0th Lord of the World, LORD ------------censored-------------- Article 1 : Military Power As our priority was to discover their military strengths and weaknesses, we have devoted the whole first article to this purpose. The United Independent Planets of Sol does not appear to have a practical military, but they have exploratory force called the Star Fleet. This fleet seems to possess no strengths except for its 'state-of-art' starships which are very well made according to the Galaxy Dominus' technology scale. Other than these indivisual powerful starships, they lack various things that are necessities for a military branch. They Star Fleet lacks teamwork and ground forces and numerical strength, consisting only of several thousand ships including their small fighters. Their Starships lack proper armament and propulsion systems. These slow ships need seven whole years to travese across their galaxy compared to our star destroyers that need hours. Our assessment of their military strength leads us to believe that we can eliminate all opposition in the galaxy within 2 months if all conditions are favourable for us. However, as the wormhole limits our starship transportation capabilities, it is recommended that we wait for more practical options other than a full assault which is likely to lead to many casualties on both sides. Article 2 : Government & Industry Due to lack of information on this subject, we have devoted only part of this article to the government. The other half is devoted to its industrial capabilities. Government The government of the UIPS appears to be a democracy, although the votes are highly biased in favour of the people on Earth. The Sol Systems seems to have considerable influence in the nation due to its status as homeworld of the humans and the presence of the government and the Star Fleet command on one of its planets, Earth. Our information leads us to believe that the government is lead by a president, although this information may be faulty. However, we are certain that a president exists as part of the government and so does a federation council. The government seems to have abandoned capitalist ideas and is largely communism, having abolished money and other capitalist ideas. Industry The industrial capability of this nation appears to be minuscule. According to a stolen document, the nation's biggest shipyards spent 4 years to build a 800m starship. This rate is incredibly slow, but other researches show that other nations in this galaxy has slower production capabilities than this nation. Article 3 : Intelligence Sector The intelligence System of the UIPS appears to be old fashioned and inefficient. Our research informs us that they know of our existance, but still have no idea of our main galaxy. So far they have data only on our expeditionary force in their galaxy. Our spies have gathered information which has led me to believe that these MORONS think that the expeditionary force is our whole military. How pathetic. Their territory consists of 20 systems and our intelligence shows us that they have 200 capital ships at max. Article Finale : Final Conclusion Taking all of the facts and data above into consideration, I an led to believe that if we can form a plan to send a significant amount of starships into the Galaxy without immediately striking war, we could conquer it in a matter of months with minimal casualties. Please be assured that the inhabitants of this galaxy are ignorant idiots with a nonexistant amount of common sense as they call their own galax the 'Milky Way'..... ( I am led to believe that these people are either morons or people who like funny names. Most likely MORONS). Sincerely Scribe of the Empire P.S. If you do form a invasion plan, please include me in it as I will find the event most amusing. Thank you. Category:Other Nations